


Ghost in Need

by msparx



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facials, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msparx/pseuds/msparx
Summary: With Kanan spending so much time training Ezra, Hera's frustration reaches a boiling point.





	1. When the Ghosts Are Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. Star Wars:Rebels and all characters portrayed are the rightful property of George Lucas, Lucasfilm Animation, and Disney. I make no money from this submission.
> 
> Read, comment, rate, but overall, enjoy!

Every day seemed like the one before, blending together into a tapestry of dull inactivity. At least, on days when they weren't being chased by the Empire, or stealing supplies, or getting into aerial dogfights they were lucky to come out of in one piece. But once all that was over, the crew of the _Ghost_ quickly became bored with their other usual routines.

Today was no different. At the table in the common area sat Garazeb Orrelios and Sabine Wren. The hulking Lasat was tinkering with his bo-rifle, occasionally aiming smacks at Chopper as the astromech interrupted his concentration, while the Mandalorian girl added new embellishments to her armor.

Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger stood off in a corner, the latter on his hands rather than his feet, the former delivering a constant stream of admonishments to, "focus," and "reach out to the Force." Every so often, however, the younger man would wobble slightly, his eyes popping open as he tried to regain his balance.

It was into this that Hera Syndulla descended the stairs, holding a small datapad in one hand. She surveyed her crew, her gaze hardening slightly when it fell on the two Jedi initiates. Smoothing her face, she entered the room.

"Glad to see everyone's enjoying their day off," she said briskly.

Zeb glanced at her, hearing the undertone of anger in her voice. "What?" he asked. "Don't we deserve a little down-time after that last mission? We were closer than ever that time to getting fried."

"I know," Hera said dangerously. "I was flying, remember?" Zeb quickly went back to his work, eyes downcast.

"Speaking of which," she continued as the rest of the crew gathered around. "We actually _did_ take on some damage on that last run. We'll be stuck here until I can make repairs."

Sabine chortled. "I guess the bucket-heads are working on their aim."

"But," Hera continued. "I can't make repairs without some spare parts." She held up the datapad, and after a moment, Kanan took it from her. He blinked when he saw the hard look in her eyes when their gazes met. "I made a list, and I need all of you to go and get them," she finished.

"All of us?" Ezra asked. "What about you?"

"I can make some minor repairs without any parts," the Twi'lek replied. "If I can get those done first, we'll be out of here that much faster. Assuming all of you can get me those parts," she added.

The four crewmembers looked at one another, then shrugged, grabbed their gear, and turned to leave.

"And take Chopper with you," Hera blurted. "He can – uh – make sure the parts are good." She winced inwardly at the hesitation, but no one else noticed it. They gathered up the ornery droid and left the ship.

* * *

Hera watched them go from the cargo bay, and let out a long, shaky breath. Immediately, her legs began to tremble, and she became very aware a wetness and dull throbbing from between her legs. She hastily closed the bay doors and hurried to her quarters.

She closed her door, not even bothering to lock it, and tore her clothes off so fast that anyone watching would have thought she'd used the Force. Soon enough, she stood naked, her green skin pebbling in the cooler air, and she got to work.

One hand dove between her legs, the fingers parting her pussy lips and rubbing circles on her aching clit. Hera moaned, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back. Her other hand captured one of her breasts and began to knead and massage the flesh, pinching the hard nub with small jolts of pleasure.

It had been an effort to walk into that room with all of them there, and effort to keep her face smooth when just the act of walking, the soft friction of skin on skin made her want to moan. She was surprised she'd kept her composure long enough for them to leave, when all she'd wanted to do was throw Kanan to the floor and pound herself on his cock like a wanton slut.

 _Kanan,_ the thought echoed bitterly in her mind. _It's all his fault. I wouldn't be in this position if it weren't for him!_

They had been seeing each other in secret almost since founding their little rebel group. At night, all the adrenaline from ripping off the oppressive Empire translated into sexual energy that made them both explode with ecstasy. It had been the best sex she'd had in her life. And then Ezra had joined.

To Kanan, finding another Force-sensitive had been an opportunity to carry on his ancient and sacred traditions. Suddenly, all of his spare time was devoted to training the young man in the ways of the Jedi, instead of servicing his girlfriend. These days, he was too distracted to completely satisfy Hera. So, she was reduced to satisfying herself.

Hera sank digits knuckle-deep in her steaming cunt and let out a ragged groan. She started a pistoning rhythm that made her knees quiver and give way. She sat there, stroking all of her most sensitive spots, panting in time to the electricity surging through her. Her other hand pinched hard on her nipple, and she cried out as she came hard. Her pussy clamped down and squirted fluids all over her fingers, her hand, and the floor. Sweat trickled down between her heaving breasts as she rode the waves of pleasure coursing through her.

Of course, she wasn't done. As good as it had felt, she still craved more of those delicious feelings. She wanted something other than her own fingers, but she made do with what she had. With her mind still hazy in her post-orgasmic bliss, she started once again. She had time, after all. She had seen to that.

**To Be Continued**


	2. The Right Ghost for the Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read, comment, rate, but overall, enjoy!

"Karabast!" Zeb spat as they walked through the Lothal ship market, laden with bags and boxes of parts. He carried the most, the heaviest parts they needed. "With everything on this list, Hera could just build a whole 'nother ship _."_

"I'll say, although I still don't recognize some of these," Sabine said as she read over the list for the hundredth time. "What's an _ion reduction bolt?_ "

Reading over her shoulder, Kanan rubbed at his chin. "I don't know. I've never heard of it before."

It had been a long morning, and it dragged on the five crew members as they walked. Most of the list had been relatively easy to find, except for the haggling it had taken to preserve what little money they had. The only problem was the last few items, three in total, that not only had none of them ever heard of before, but none of the junkers had either. Each and every one, almost to the man, had scratched their heads and looked at the rag-tag crew as if they were insane before waving them away.

"Well, that's the fifth junker that has no idea what they are," Ezra put in. He only carried a few boxes of lighter parts. "I say we call it a day and ask Hera about them. We can always come back out later."

"No, Ezra," Kanan sighed. "Hera needs those parts, and we need the _Ghost_ up and running as soon as we can. If we have to stay out here all day and talk to every junker on the planet, we're finding those parts!"

Sabine rolled her eyes. "I was afraid you were gonna say that."

"Well how 'bout this," Zeb shifted his load into a more comfortable position. "Why don't I take these back and ask Hera, then I can meet up with you later?"

Now it was Ezra's turn to roll his eyes. "You mean, 'Why don't I go back and put my feet up for a few hours while the rest of you do all the hard work'?"

Zeb growled deep in his throat, taking a step toward the blue-haired boy, but Kanan held up a hand.

"Fine, Zeb, take those parts back to the ship and talk to Hera. We'll rendezvous later."

The four turned to go, and so missed the Lasat's grin and chuckle.

"Sure, we'll rendezvous later…after I take a well-earned nap!" Still chuckling, he began his trek back to the _Ghost._

* * *

Hera squealed as yet another orgasm rocked through her body, her pussy gushing onto the long-since thoroughly soaked sheets. For a moment, she lay there, panting, breasts heaving, with her legs spayed wide and sweat drenching her skin. She'd been at this all morning, but still she couldn't find relief, couldn't douse the fire that burned inside of her.

She groaned as her pussy began to throb once again. She'd known that she was horny, but this…she felt like her sex was turbo-charged! All thanks to countless weeks with only the odd quickie Kanan threw her way when he "found time for her."

She tried to start slow this time, rubbing lazy circles over her engorged clit, but before long, her slender fingers were squelching faster and faster into her cunt. Her breath came in small whiny moans that jerked higher and higher as she built herself up. Eyes closed, Hera laid her head back and let the delicious sensations wrack her body.

 _Damn you, Kanan!_ A small part of her lust-addled brain thought. _This is all your fault…_

* * *

The boxes made a dull _thud_ as Zeb tossed his armload onto the floor, just inside the _Ghost_. The pile wobbled violently, then collapsed with a louder crash. Zeb worked his arm, grimacing, as he closed the docking door behind him. Carrying the blasted things had put a knot in his shoulder that he doubted would go away on its own, and he was in no hurry to go back out to get more. _Besides,_ he thought with a chuckle. _I'm supposed to be asking Hera about the parts._

"And now," he said out loud. "I think it's time for a well-earned –." An ear-piercing scream cut him off like a knife.

Zeb was moving in a flash. He scrambled up the ladder and charged down the corridor, unlimbering his bo-rifle with the ease of long years of practice. That had been Hera's scream, coming from Hera's quarters. With her working so hard, someone, anyone, could have sneaked on board, taken her by surprise. He skidded to a halt at the same time he punched the control panel to Hera's room. The door opened, and –.

At the sight inside the room, Zeb froze with his weapon half-raised, one foot poised above the floor. Hera lay on her bed, completely naked and covered in sweat. The sheets underneath her were damp, especially the area right under her naked crotch. One hand noisily slid fingers into a very obviously wet pussy, while the other roughly squeezed and pinched her tits. Her head was thrown back, lips parted, whimpering and moaning, legs trembling, chest heaving. That alone told the rational part of Zeb's brain, the only part that was working at the moment, that she was close to an orgasm. Another orgasm, evidently.

Zeb could only stand there, dumbfounded. He watched as his captain and friend brought herself to a squealing orgasm and slump onto the bed panting. She still hadn't noticed his standing in the doorway, with her eyes still closed, but she still ran lazy circles over her pussy as she trembled with the aftershocks of her ecstasy. He was about to speak up, to let Hera know he was there, and deal with the inevitable explosion. And that was when the smell hit him.

Suddenly, he was assaulted with the overwhelming scent of her sex. A tantalizing mix of sweat and cum and pheromones danced and swirled in his nostrils, intoxicating, fuzzing his brain and pushing all rational thoughts from his mind, replacing it with raw, animal instinct. He was dully aware of a stirring between his legs, his cock twitching underneath his suit, and then he was setting down his bo-rifle and striding forward, toward his brand new prize.

As Hera basked in the afterglow of her – how many was it now? – orgasm, the last thing she expected to feel was enormous hands gripping her ankles and pulling her up. She just had time to squeak in alarm and see Zeb's face before she was turned over and pushed roughly into her bed sheets face-first. One of his hands pressed down on her back, while the other pulled her ass into the air.

"Zeb? Zeb!" She screamed, voice muffled. "What do you think y – aaahn!" She cut off with a throaty groan as she felt something press against her now-exposed pussy lips, something long and hot and wet. The intruder slithered over her folds, tracing circles over her lips, belying the harsh treatment of the hands with its soft gentleness.

Hera still struggled, thrashing weakly in the Lasat's powerful grip, but even those were quickly dying down. Even as some small, distant part of her brain screamed how wrong this was, letting one of her crew members, not to mention one of her friends, drag his tongue over her dripping cunt, she couldn't help but give in to the sensations that tongue was giving her. It writhed and squirmed, wrapping around her hard clit, making her moan and squeal by turns. And that hand on her back remained, even after her struggles devolved into ecstatic quivers, flexing in time with the strokes of the tongue, digging the claws into the naked flesh. It wasn't enough to draw blood, but Hera found the melding of pleasure and pain from both regions to be oddly thrilling.

 _Karabast, what are you doing?_ Zeb's brain repeated over and over. It was the last remaining vestige of his rational brain, trying to make sense of what was happening. But he couldn't stop. The nectar that flowed from the Twi'lek's sopping pussy was sweeter than anything he'd ever tasted, and he lapped at the lips hungrily. His tongue, long and with a tapering point, teased and licked without mercy, and he could tell it was paying off: Hera was quivering all over, moaning inarticulately through the fabric of her sheets. _Zeb, what are you doing?_ It was a desperate plea, trying to make him come to his senses, but he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop.

Hera mewled in protest when Zeb's tongue – at least, she thought it was a tongue – suddenly stopped and withdrew. She instantly cried out when a new appendage replaced it. From the feel of it, thick and jointed, she could guess that it was a finger. Without warning, it plunged inside of her, and she screamed loudly. Her hands, flung wide in her initial struggles, gripped hard at the sheets, trying to anchor herself against the waves of pleasure rocking through her as her finger-fucked her hard. He took care with his claw, making sure it didn't score against the inside of her cunt, but even with that safeguard, it was a wild and ruthless pace he set, jamming his thick finger inside, reaching spots that her own slim digits couldn't reach by herself. Before long, she was screaming nonstop as he brought her undoubtedly the most intense orgasm of her life.

Hera's screams only fueled Zeb on even further, and then her pussy was clenching tightly around his finger, the muscles contracting and rubbing it all over. A split second later, it was drenching his hand in that sweet-smelling juice, running down his arm to drip onto the already sodden sheets. As he withdrew himself to lap at his prize, looking down at a gasping and trembling Hera, the fog lifted from his brain, and realization crashed home.

"H – Hera!" In an instant he was on his feet, backing away hurriedly. _What have I done?_ He held out his hands as Hera slowly moved to a sitting position, as if to shield himself from a frag grenade that he knew he had no chance of dodging.

"Hera, I didn't…I don't…Please, I'm so…" He fumbled for the right words, anything that would make this all go away, but he knew that nothing ever could.

Hera didn't move, hardly even seemed to blink. She just sat there, naked, and watched him with an odd look. Zeb wasn't sure if he was supposed to avert his eyes or maintain contact with hers, and settled on a space just over her head, flickering down occasionally to try and gauge her mood. But that look never altered by a hair, that odd look that made him shift uncomfortably. Then, that gaze began to travel downward, slowly drifting away from his face, to rest on something else.

Zeb frowned. _What's she…_ Suddenly, he became all-too aware of how tight his clothes were. With a start, he looked down to see the very obvious bulge between his legs, straining to break free. He started to cover himself with his hands, then stopped when Hera finally moved.

The Twi'lek stood, unashamedly displaying her bare body, and slowly crossed the room to stand in front of the Lasat. He looked down at her, uncertain, and she gazed up at him, still with that odd light in her eyes. Without warning, she dropped to her knees, and her hands flew to work the belt and zip down his pants. In hardly any time at all, the clothes were pooled around his ankles, and his proud cock stood stiffly at attention.

Hera gasped when Zeb's cock bounced out of its fabric prison. She had always thought he must be packing, taking his size into consideration, but she was still impressed. It was easily as long as her forearm, and nearly as thick, mottled with various shades of purple. Thick veins pulsed along its length, all the way up to the tapered head. At the base, two large, dark purple balls hung heavily, swaying lightly as Zeb shifted. A single drop of precum glistened at the tip.

She trembled slightly as she reached out and grasped him with both hands. Individually, neither could fully encircle his girth. Zeb hissed, sucking in air through his teeth, but he watched her still. Was this really happening? Was his captain and friend really kneeling before him with his cock in her hands? A sudden realization blossomed in his mind, and he recognized that look she was giving him: it was pure, unadulterated hunger.

Without a word, Hera lowered her mouth to him. She had no delusions that she could actually take the thing, any part of it, into her mouth, but she was undeterred. She slowly started to jerk him, rubbing the shaft up and down all over, while she planted her lips at the base, right above his balls. She ran those lips all over the surprisingly soft flesh, dragging her tongue until his entire cock shone with the sheen of saliva. With the shaft so lubricated, her hands slid effortlessly along it, from tip to base.

Zeb groaned as soon as Hera's hot lips made contact. He found himself pressed back against the door, without having realized he'd moved that far across the room. Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back against the cool metal and savored the sensations from his crotch. All of his hesitation from earlier was gone, and now, all he could do was marvel at the feel of her mouth and tongue and hands. Her tongue, hot and wet as it was, drove him especially crazy, and he was soon panting hard. Her hands never stopped, or even slowed, but she alternated their positions occasionally. Sometimes she used both as she jerked him, other times she used one, while the other cupped and massaged his heavy balls. The combination drove him wild.

"Hera…" He groaned. "Hera, stop!" He sprang away from the door, pushing her back and away just before he fell over the edge. It was a tense few moments as he fought the urge to cum, but it died eventually, and he was left gasping for air. The urge was still there, but not so intense that he couldn't control it.

Hera giggled at the sight, her breasts jiggling with the movement. "Don't you want to cum, Zeb?" She asked. "After the one you gave me, I think you've more than earned it." She finished by darting forward to lick at the underside of his cockhead, then giggled again when he gasped loudly.

"Oh, I do, trust me," he replied. "Just not yet. I have something else in mind for that."

Hera frowned, but before she could open her mouth to ask, he was seizing her by the shoulders and crossing the room in long, quick strides to toss her back onto the bed. She bounced hard before coming to a stop, but she had no time for recriminations before the Lasat was on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head with one huge hand and holding his cock in the other. He aimed it true, and she gasped when the head speared her cunt, spreading the lips open wide.

Zeb went slow, pushing himself inch by inch inside of her, and couldn't help groaning as her tight pussy wrapped around him. The slick, velvety walls rubbed every bit he worked inside, making his blood boil with the heat of it. He closed his eyes and panted, rocking his hips slightly to try and ease as much as he could before he bottomed out. He felt his orgasm surging up within him once more, but he fought as hard as he could to prolong this absolute bliss.

Hera's eyes rolled back and she gripped the sheet with both hands as she felt her pussy stretched beyond anything she'd thought possible. Zeb's cock felt wonderful as it traveled inexorably toward her core, far beyond any point that Kanan or any of her previous lovers had been able to reach. She was once again reduced to animalistic grunts and moans. Her head thrashed from side to side as she rode the waves of pleasure-pain.

Eventually, with a little less than half its length still outside, Zeb's cock bumped into something, deep inside of her, and the improbable lovers looked at one another. For a moment, two sets of green eyes gazed into one another, and then, with a feral growl, Zeb started to move. He pulled his cock out, feeling Hera's pussy hug him tightly, as if it would never let go, until just the tip remained. Then, he slid the length smoothly back into place.

Hera groaned, feeling Zeb slowly withdraw, then plunge back in. He hit her back wall hard and she flinched, but never even considered telling him to be more gentle. Again, he pulled out, and she moaned at the loss, before squealing with delight when he shoved himself back in.

For long moments, the two lost themselves in their movements. Eventually, Zeb began to pick up the pace, gradually fucking Hera faster and faster. On a whim, the Lasat leaned down to capture her lips, and they began to duel tongues. The room was soon full of the sounds of their lovemaking.

Zeb pounded himself into Hera as hard as he could, growling low in his throat with each thrust that bumped hard against the entrance to her womb. Hera cried out in ecstasy, throwing her head back to scream wildly. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close, urging him on faster and harder and whimpering into his pointed ears. In response, Zeb pulled her deeper into him, driving his cock in and out of his new lover.

He fought with everything he had not to cum. Every muscle in his body was corded tight, like wires with too much tension. It was too much. Hera's pussy was too tight, too hot, for him to hold on any longer. With a roar that shook the room, he let go. Pushing himself away from her, he pulled himself out completely and held his cock as he started to cum.

Hera watched in awe as the first strands of thick, milky-white cum erupted from him. The first few, lacking strength, landed on her stomach, but the next ones went further. Thick, ropey globs smacked into her chest, her face, even her lekku as he rode out his orgasm. It seemed to go on forever, and by the time he finally ran down, with small dribbles leaking down his shaft, she was absolutely soaked with his seed. She scooped some up with a finger and popped it into her mouth, admiring the tangy, somewhat salty taste.

Zeb shook all over, breathing hard through his mouth. He laughed shakily, milking the last few drops out of his cock to dribble onto the mattress. He lay down beside her and pull her close.

"I told you I had something in mind, didn't I?" He said playfully.

Hera hummed low in her throat and scooted closer to him. "Well, any other ideas in that head of yours?"

"Oh, I'm sure I could think of a few." He planted a kiss on the side of her neck.

They lay that way for long minutes, just enjoying the company of their new-found lovers, before Zeb spoke up again.

"How much time do you think we got before the others get back?"

Grinning widely, Hera swung herself up into his lap, nestling her ass firmly into his crotch.

"Oh, I think we have a while yet…"

* * *

As the sun slid slowly toward the horizon, Ezra tapped his foot impatiently.

"Ugh, Zeb better not be taking a nap while we're out here working," he grumbled.

Kanan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Patience, Ezra. I'm sure he's just helping Hera with a few jobs."

**The End**


End file.
